Bad Boy on Campus
Bad Boy on Campus is an story. Plot Part 1 Kate Foster and Sabrina Coles sees a new student at Santa Mira High, Paul Porter, a hot-looking teenage biker. He had recently moved in with his aunt and uncle due to trouble at his previous high school in Moreno Valley. Allison and Sabrina are suspicious of Paul (because he sneaks into the movie theater and he bullied Marvin Dilton and Cody Parker), yet Kate is interested. Paul teams up with Allison for a U.S. Hisotry project. Kate is attracted to Paul and wants to go out on a date, but Kate suspects that he has taken an interest in her sister. Part 2 Three weeks later, Kate chanages her fun-loving image to impress Paul. Paul in is Swartz's history class with them, where he is attractive towards Allison. At Sonia Martinez's party, Paul kisses Allison where Kate witnesses it. At home, Kate is too upset at Allison, she sleeps in the living room, with no tention of hearing Allison out. Kate learns that Paul came on to Allison and she storms off. Although, she and Kate make amends, she wants nothing with Paul. Then at the school library, Paul questions Allison if she is attractive to him, she denies it. But she realizes that she does find Paul attractive and the two share a kiss, which is witnessed by Marvin and his girlfriend, Christie Evans. Part 3 After catching Paul and Allison making out in the school library, Marvin and Christie gossip about to Sabrina, which is heard by a few students, who later tells a few members of the football team, who one of them tells Cody Parker, the jock who Allison is tutoring and who also has a crush on her. When Cody hears about it, he learns that it took place in the school library and Kate wasn't at the library at the time of the kiss. He figures out that Paul kissed his tutor Allison and gets into a fight with him. Paul is sent to the nurse's office and Cody was suspended. Allison finds out about the fight and goes to the nurse's office and asks what happened. Paul tells her that Cody tried to beat him up, she goes to Cody to find out who told him about her and Paul kissing, his teammates told him, and so on She learns that Marvin and Christie started everything. After the rumor, Allison realizes that she does like Paul, but she had a hard time telling Kate that she wants to date him without hurting her sister. When Kate found out that Allison and Paul kissed way before they started dating, she get upset and wants nothing from her twin. To make things worse, Kate and Allison's father forbids Allison to see and date Paul because of his rebel style and his background. This leads to Allison rebelling her father and running away from home and traveling out of Santa Mira with Paul. Part 4 After Allison runs away from home, Kate has a hard time living life as a individual, she tells Sabrina what happened at home. She explained to Sabrina that her father disapproved of Paul of his background and the way his was dressed and didn't want Allison to date him. It reminded Kate of when she dated Nick Huntington and her father didn't like him and didn't want her to date him. Sabrina thought Kate's father wanted to protect his daughters, but Kate thought her father was being discriminitory towards rebel bad boys. Two days later, Allison still hasn't returned home, Nathan Foster tells his wife, Lauren that when Allison returns home she is grounded for life. Unfortunately, Lauren tells her husband that grounded her won't solve the problem. She also reminds Nathan of the same things they when through when they were young. Lauren's mother disapproved of Nathan because he wasn't italian. But she didn't care. Nathan realizes that if Lauren didn't disobey her mother, she and Nathan wouldn't have gotten married and Kate and Allison wouldn't have been born. On the road, Allison misses her family and wanted to come home. Paul feared if she returned home, her father wouldn't let them date and he didn't want to loose her. It was a risk Allison was willing to take. She returns home and a long talk with her father. She patches things up with him and Kate, and the good news, she can still date Paul. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.